Insomnia
by american.heart17
Summary: Soubi and Ritsuka have a case of Insomnia.


I walked silently across the carpet, edging towards the boys' bed as he slept silently, deep in the realm of dreams. The boy in question was breathing evenly, his body relaxed, and his face slightly solemn and calm.

I smiled, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face, then frowned as his cell phone was clutched to his chest.

Why must he keep everything to himself, Soubi asked himself as he tore Ritsuka's cell phone from his grasp and hooked it up to the charger on his desk.

It'll just hurt more if he doesn't talk.

Of course, Soubi would know all about this. He learned to talk through the hard way, from Ritsuka obviously. Out of everyone Soubi has met in the past ever since his parents died, Ritsuka's been the only one who actually cared so much about him that it drove him nuts. Well, almost.

Soubi sighed, slipping into the bed since his shoes were already off.

Earlier today Soubi hadn't picked up Ritsuka because he was delayed by his professor, who wanted to talk about some new gallery at The Suave, a Western art gallery that was founded by a French royal family. He didn't get out of their one-sided conversation until 3:20, and by then Ritsuka had already left. If things weren't already worse, he was expected tonight to actually go to the gallery, and when he asked Ritsuka to accompany him, Soubi ended up sporting a red pinch mark on his arm. Not that it hurt or anything, but it still was a sign of Ritsuka's rage. Something that appears often, but never physically . . .

So here he was, lying in bed with Ritsuka, and waiting for sleep to overtake him. For the past few days, Soubi's been experiencing a type of insomnia, and was only cured if he slept with Ritsuka. He didn't try to pull anything (even though the idea was tempting), because he actually enjoyed sleeping with Ritsuka. Well, let me rephrase that, that's his favorite aspect about him.

When his Ritsuka sleeps, his breathing is even, not shallow and weak like it is after he has endured a fight with his mother. No matter how many times Ritsuka tries to hide it, I know that he's being abused, but I don't know how long I'll be able to take it. Sometimes when I wait for slumber to overtake me, I play with the fact that maybe my insomnia is caused by this insufferable pain that I feel when Ritsuka is hurt.

Smiling inwardly, I turned to my side to face Ritsuka, who was sleeping on his back, his neck on display, showing his visible pulses. That pale bit of skin sent my heart into a rushing speed, my cheeks flushing slightly, so I placed my hand lightly to feel his skin.

It was nice and warm, comforting me a bit as I slipped into a deep slumber . . .

The next conscious movement I felt was of someone poking me in the arm. Blinking my eyes so the sleep would fall onto the covers, I looked up to see who had been waking me up.

It was none other Ritsuka Aoyagi, who apparently was hovering over me, his shadow casted over Soubi as he stared at him menacingly.

It felt kind of scary . . .

"What are you doing here?" he commanded, pouncing down on me as he hid his face in my chest.

For a moment I was confused as to why he was hiding his face, but then it dawned on me. In actuality, he's upset but doesn't want me to see. Am I the one doing this to him, or is it something else?

"I wanted to see you." I said, being that was part of the truth, but not the actual truth. The actual truth is that I'm having insomnia and can only be comforted by you . . .

"That's what you always say, but that can't be the truth. Why would you want to see me all the time?" he asked, his voice dripping with melancholy and woe.

Should I tell him about my situation, or keep everything to myself and continue in this circle of hurt and love?

I looked up into his eyes, as if they would tell me the answer to my question, but all I saw was pain.

Maybe . . . I should tell him.

"I . . . I've been having a case of insomnia lately, and I can't sleep unless here with you!" I blurted out, my eyes to the ground, waiting for his response.

And waited . . .

And waited . . .

Did I do something wrong?

"Soubi, you can look up you know!" Ritsuka said, a grin stretching from ear to ear.

I followed his request, looking into his purple depth once more, spellbound.

"I-I've been having the same problems too. Just that, just that I can't sleep without the cell phone you gave me, but it helps when you're here. At first, at first I thought you were always here because somehow, somehow you had found out, but as the nights passed on, I realized that wasn't the case. So, is it really because you have insomnia?" he asked, peering at my face to see if I would answer truthfully.

"Yes." I said, only to collapse on the bed as Ritsuka pounced on me.

On his bed, my eyes threatened to closed, but as I fought in this battle for sleep, I was losing, for Ritsuka was urging me to sleep.

"We don't have to go yet." he whispered in my ears, a sweet lullaby to my ears as I too drifted to sleep, his body curled next to mine.

A few hours later I woke up, staring at the alarm clock with worry.

"Um, Ritsuka, don't you have school today?" I asked, staring at the groggy form next to me. The next thing he said just sent me tumbling into the bed, wanting to sleep some more as I tried to get him off of me. And through this whole ordeal I smiled. It was as if someone switched our roles, because it sure felt like it.

The End


End file.
